


Girl That You Love

by FlippingAndTurningTables



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femlock, Fluff, Happy, Joan does too apparently, Sherlock also loves bees, Sherlock but lesbians, its not discussed but still, puppy!, well lesbian Sherlock and bi Joan, woah I just gave away the whole plot, yay Sherlock loves dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlippingAndTurningTables/pseuds/FlippingAndTurningTables
Summary: Sherlock brings a surprise home for her girlfriend





	

It wasn't for a goddamn case, no matter what she said. 

"Yes it is, Joan!"  
"Sherlock, for Christ's sake, put it down," Joan shouted.   
Sherlock pouted, "it's an experiment!"  
"No."  
"Yes!"  
"Last chance, Sherlock."  
"Fine," the brunette sighed, "would you believe me if I told you it was a birthday present?"  
"My birthday was six months ago."  
Sherlock looked away, "a birthday present for me."  
"You bought yourself a birthday present?"  
"Yes, yes I did," Sherlock lifted her chin up, "people do that."  
Joan crossed her arms, "not you."  
"Am I not people?" Sherlock furrowed her brows and rubbed her cheek on the puppy in her arms.   
Joan groaned, "Sherlock! Why on earth did you up and get yourself a dog?"  
"Because I wanted one! And because you like dogs too."  
"Oh, do I now?"  
"Yes, you do," Sherlock smirked, "I deduced it."  
"You're too bloody pleased with yourself."

Sherlock took a step forward, holding out the puppy.   
"I don't want it," Joan grumbled.  
"It's pointless to lie to me, Joan."  
Joan rolled her eyes and took the bloodhound from Sherlock. Sherlock grinned, burying her face in her girlfriend's greying hair.  
"What's his name," Joan laughed as he licked her ear.  
"Bumble," Sherlock answered, "and he likes belly rubs."  
"That's some interesting data," Joan teased, "where's your evidence on that?"  
Sherlock wrapped her arms around Joan and Bumble.   
"So now you believe it's an experiment?"  
"Sherlock, if you do anything to this poor puppy I swear to god..."  
"I won't do a thing!"  
Joan turned around and kissed Sherlock.   
"I know," she murmured, bumping her nose against Sherlock's.  
Bumble squirmed between them. Sherlock laughed, kissed the sunlight on Joan's forehead and walked to the kitchen. Her camel dressing gown flapped behind her.

"What do expect me to do with Bumble," Joan complained.   
"Do you want tea or not?"  
Joan sighed and sat down in her chair. Bumble on her lap, she picked up a newspaper and began reading.   
"Lestrade contacted me with a case," Sherlock called from the kitchen.   
"Yeah?" Joan flipped through the newspaper.  
"Those idiots down at the Yard couldn't tell a murder from an old lady purse robbing if it weren't from me."  
Joan mumbled distractedly and turned the page.  
"I'll tell you what," Sherlock said, banging around in the kitchen, "the case did get interesting after I found the purple footprints."  
"That's great, babe."  
"I know! It reminded me of you because your favorite color is purple."  
"I've never said that."  
"You didn't have to."  
"I know," Joan grinned, scanning the sports section.

It took a couple of seconds for her to realize that Bumble was chewing on the arm of her chair while she was listening to Sherlock's babbling. She quickly sat up and placed the puppy on the floor. He scrambled around her ankles excitedly. 

"Sherlock! Look at what YOUR dog just did," Joan yelled to Sherlock, who was six feet away.   
Sherlock grinned sheepishly, walking over with two mugs of tea.   
"I have a birthday present for you," she tried, holding out a mug.   
Joan pointed at the arm of her chair.  
Sherlock looked over and shrugged, "it's not that bad."  
"You're lucky you're gorgeous."  
"Oh, I know," Sherlock preened.  
Joan took the mug of tea, accepting the peace offering. She pressed herself into Sherlock's side and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.   
Their puppy nipped at their legs before plopping down to rest at their feet. Sherlock looked down at Bumble. Rubbing Joan's wooly sweater with her free hand, she kissed Joan.  
"I love you," Sherlock said against Joan's lips.  
"I love you too, honey."


End file.
